sableskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuran Keiskei
Suzuran 'Suzy' Keiskei was a member of Team WSTA. Easygoing and never afraid to do things her way, she's known for her spunk and slight sadism. Appearance Suzy is an energetic girl with blazingly pink long hair, fraying out from her head in a wild waving spread. Her bangs shadow her forehead, brushed to the side of her face. The rest behind go down to the small of her back. Her eyes shine a deep luster of obsidian, piercing through whomever she looks at. She dons a sleeveless variation of an oriental blouse hued in red and pink. She sports a pink collared blouse underneath with an unbuttoned collar and semi-rolled sleeves. She often wears lightweight cotton pants dyed in a deep crimson with lighter flares by the cuffs. She tends to lean towards open-toed footwear, with anything between sandals to slippers. Personality In contrast with her partner and close friend, Suzuran can be described as constantly exploding. She firmly believes herself to be a free spirit in both mind and body, doing whatever she wishes with little regard for others. Suzuran enjoys speaking freely and without restraint. Much to the chagrin of those surrounding her, she refuses to regard them if they haven't earned her recognition. She tends to drag other people into her shenanigans and plans, making them accomplices without will or warning. As if to physically manifest her personality, Suzuran often literally goes off the beaten path. She enjoys jumping over fences and climbing on rooftops, the higher the better. She'll practice walking only on lines and cracks like a tightrope walker, and making small games for her to play while on the move. Her observers become able to see her childish nature thriving in full force. Despite being constantly active, Suzuran has no qualms with sitting still and behaving in times where it is needed. She's capable of recognizing the times to be serious and hold back her playful nature. Though she usually takes up the confident and aggressive role in her partnership with Wenge, Suzuran understands the moments when she needs to step back and let him take charge. While she's very friendly and outgoing, Suzuran has trouble with respecting the boundaries of other people and their own desires. Her sadistic tendencies truly shine in her interactions with other people, using them as she pleases either as pack mules in daily life or meat shields in the face of danger. On the rare occasion, she does prove to have the compassion to protect the select few and give them leeway in her actions. History Suzuran grew up in the eastern town of Yune alongside Wenge as her childhood friend. Despite being polar opposites, their parents were close friends and pushed the two of them to get along. While he was soft-spoken and well liked by their peers, Suzuran took the opposite route and became a tiny tyrant, rebelling against everything that didn't align with her own desires. She would only listen to Wenge when he personally requested her to sit down and behave in class. This cycle repeated for many years as they grew on through school. She would later join Wenge in Team WSTA at the academy where they became partners for the next several years. After the fall of Beacon and conflict spreading around Remnant, she returned home alongside Wenge to help out the people of their city. Weapons Suzuran possesses no special or signature weapons. Semblance Suzuran possesses an energy transfer semblance called Charity. Through physical contact, she can absorb the health and energy of any living being into her own body, allowing her to recover using that stolen power. She also can donate her own liveliness through the same kind of contact, giving the receiver the same boosted recovery but also draining herself of both energy and well-being. During the time of activation, Suzuran's eyes temporarily shift to crimson. Abilities Suzuran, in lieu of a weapon, trained proficiently in martial arts and utilizes her body to fight. Her flexibility and speed allow her to dodge attacks without overexerting herself. At the same time, she can make use of the distance to throw her own attacks into her opponent. Suzuran relies on battles of attrition, utilizing her semblance to take down her opponent with time. She's able to instantly activate Charity upon any sort of contact with her opponent, even if only for a split second. The continuous draining allows her to maintain her physical form over the course of the battle whilst also further exhausting her opponents without their knowing. She possesses a single form of the arts that focus on combining evasion and deflection, brushing attacks as light as possible to benefit from draining them and also avoiding damage. Her strikes are usually quick and glancing, lacking brute force due to her light figure and lack of muscle. Her lack of weapon and force often leave her outmatched against most of her opponents, and force her to rethink her options. Suzuran has only a single all-in type of attack in the form of going for a bear hug on her target and initiation a near full-body drain, which is exponentially quicker and more impacting. She can leave her victim unconscious in less than a full minute depending on their status. However, due to being left completely open at melee range, Suzuran prefers to avoid this kind of exposure. She possesses an excellent sense of balance, capable of tightrope walking and performing many sorts of acrobatics effortlessly. Her adept nature allows her to fulfill her whims in exploring her surroundings at her own leisure. Much like her own mantra of bravery, Suzuran tends to show little fear or apprehension at the events in her life or the opposition she comes across. She tends to lecture others to do the same. Relationships WSTA Wenge Yu : Even as partners, Suzuran often takes control of the situation from her assigned leader without hesitation. Despite how much she abuses him, she holds Wenge close to her heart and looks up to his selflessness. Etymology Suzuran is the Japanese name for the plant 'Lily of the Valley'. Keiskei is derived from the Japanese name 'Keisuke'. Ito Keisuke was a botanist who's known as the father of Japanese botany. Category:Argence Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female